De lärda eller De osjälviska, vad ska man välja?
by hugo.westman
Summary: Sada bor i De ärliga, men känner att det är den falang hon passar sämst i. Hon rekommenderas av lämplighetstestet välja De lärda, men De osjälviska är strax bakom. Hon undrar vad hon ska välja.
1. De ärliga

Jag suckade djupt när mamma skällde på mig för att jag ljugit och sagt att jag fått högsta betyg på provet i naturvetenskap, fast hon hade råkat få tag i resultaten och sett att jag bara fått ''Okej'' i provet.  
Hon babblade om hur viktigt det var att inte ljuga och blablabla.  
''Får jag gå upp och läsa min bok nu?'' sa jag irriterat när hon var klar.  
''Du låter som en av De lärda, men du väljer väl inte dem va? sa hon.  
''Vi får se'', sa jag kyligt och gick upp till mitt rum.  
Min bok var den bästa jag någonsin läst. Det var ''Den trettonde månaden'' av Cave Zaran. Min faster. Jag träffade henne aldrig, för hon hade valt De lärda istället för De ärliga.  
Mamma och pappa föraktade De lärda för att de ljög ganska ofta, och av mamma och pappa att döma så var att ljuga lika illa som ett mordförsök.  
Jag var mitt inne i boken när mamma kom och sa att maten var klar.  
''Mamma, jag är inte hungrig!'' sa jag. Det var varken sanning eller lögn, eftersom lite hungrig var jag, men bara lite.  
Tillslut gav hon upp försöken att få mig att komma och äta.  
Jag läste ett tag och somnade sen.


	2. Lämplighetstestet

Kapitel 2- Lämplighetstestet.

''Sada, _vakna!_''

''Vadfanärdetsomhänder?'' frågade jag.

''Skolan! Du har försovit dig, du börjar snart!''

''Oj'', sa jag och slog upp ögonen. ''Det är nog bäst att jag klär på mig snabbt då… och äter frukost snabbt också då.''

Jag klädde på mig snabbt och slängde i mig en macka innan jag sprang till skolan.

Idag är det dags för lämplighetstesterna! Det enda jag visste var att jag inte skulle få De tappra först, för jag hade alltid varit ganska feg. Inte De ärliga heller, trots att jag vuxit upp där. Och jag tänkte bli en falangbrytare, för jag visste att jag inte hörde hemma här. Som det gamla citatet säger: _falang före blod_.

När jag var framme så märktes det att alla var lite spända. Lektionerna var begränsade till första halvan av skoldagen, så att andra halvan kunde ägnas åt testerna.

Lektionerna innan lunch gick väldigt fort. Jag var sist av alla, och när jag blev uppropad så gick jag in direkt.

Testaren var från De osjälviska.

När simuleringen började så skulle jag välja mellan en ost och en kniv.

Jag valde osten.

Men sen kom jag inte ihåg något mer, kanske för att jag var utomordentligt trött.

''Det är slut nu'', hördes testarens röst.

''Bra'', sa jag ''Jag kommer inte ihåg någonting förutom osten och kniven. Mitt resultat?''

''Jo, vi kan utesluta De tappra, och De ärliga. De fridfulla är inte helt uteslutet, men rekommenderas inte att du väljer. Jag skulle rekommendera De lärda, eller De osjälviska.''

''Men viket rekommenderar du starkast?'' undrade jag.

''De lärda. Men eftersom det är en väldigt liten skillnad så behöver du bara tänka på din vilja'', sa hon.


	3. Valcermonin

Jag hade legat uppe hela natten och funderat. _De lärda, eller De osjälviska? De är ju väldigt stora fiender, de två, jag kanske kan få dem att sluta bråka…_

Klockan var åtta och jag kom ändå inte på vad jag skulle välja. Äh, det kan jag bestämma där.

''Frukosten är klar!'' hörde jag mamma ropa.

''Kommer!'' sa jag och gick ner från sängen och in till köket.

''Vad visade ditt lämplighetstest?'' frågade mamma. Jag himlade med ögonen.

''Vi får ju inte berätta det för någon, har du glömt det?'' sa jag.

''Oj då, det glömde jag! Förlåt'', sa mamma.

''Det gör inget'', flinade jag.

''Vilken falang tror du att du kommer välja?''

''Det står mellan två stycken, men de två är hemliga!''

''Jag hoppas att du väljer De ärliga, men om du väljer De osjälviska är det också okej.''

''Vi får se'', sa jag och bredde lite smör på min brödskiva.

När jag ätit klart så gick jag iväg till stället där valcermonin skulle hållas.

Jag pratade med några som kom från De fridfulla. Alla var säkra på vad de skulle välja. Bara en tänkte bli falangbrytare.

När nästan alla valt så hörde jag en röst.

''Sada Zaran.''

Jag tog ett djupt andetag och tog emot kniven. Jag gick mellan De osjälviskas stenar och De lärdas vatten. Nu gäller det.

Jag ska mig och sträckte långsamt ut min hand i hinken med vatten och vattnet färgades rött.

Jag såg mammas ansikte, och det var lika rött som vattnet.

Jag var smart. Jag var självisk.


End file.
